She's married
by Create The Great
Summary: Asami is lusting after her 'married' coworker at work. College professors AU. One shot.


**This is dedicated to my friend, Pablo. Happy birthday man, I tried really hard on the 'fluff' I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Korra's married! Korra's married! Korra's married!_ The silver band she wore around her finger reminded Asami of this every time they spoke.

Asami did her best to remain in composure as she chanted this to herself over and over. At some point it would have to stick because it was becoming inappropriate.

Then again, perhaps Asami was reading a bit too much into their _interactions._ Korra brought her coffee every morning she could, and every time she did she greeted her with a sweet smile, and bright blue eyes. She was always very cheerful in the morning and somehow she managed to stay like that all throughout the day. So even when the day had been rough and tiresome Asami always ended up laughing and staying later than she should have because she was joking around with Korra. It was almost therapeutic the way the girl managed to loosen her up.

BUT! There was nothing romantic or romantically suggestive about it. Korra was just a good friend. Friends bring each other coffee, and make each other laugh! There was nothing wrong with that. There were a few times Korra's fingers lingered a bit too long on Asami's and then they'd end up holding hands- but friends do that! Of course they do! Because it's all platonic!

She's a married woman! The last thing Asami should be doing was drooling over her and yet…

I'm thirsty, Asami thought a bit bitterly, taking a sip of this morning's coffee. Korra stood in front of her grinning her stupidly gorgeous grin.

"Oh, I see how it is," She said chuckling. "Just going to drink my coffee and not give me an answer?"

Asami smiled around the rim of her cup. Perhaps to outsiders it looked teasing, if not sweet, but in reality she had been too busy reminding herself not to hit on her married co-worker to listen to what Korra had been saying.

"I'm sorry?" She raised an eyebrow.

Korra's smile fell a little, and quickly she shoved both her hands into the pockets of her dress pants, and coughed awkwardly. "Ah- Well...dinner…" she repeated shyly. "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight? Or...maybe tomorrow...or over the weekend if you're busy…"

Asami almost choked on hot coffee while the few nosy students who were early for class hooted. Professionally she shot them a glare, which didn't intimidate them at all. _Fucking fearless college brats._ Asami shook her head at them, quietly begging them to cut it out.

Korra and her were both professors at Republic City College. Asami taught basic mechanics to freshmen, which wasn't as popular as it should've been given the recent boom in engineering with the rise of Sato-Mobiles, while Korra taught world history and diplomacy on another floor. However, Korra finding herself in Asami's room nearly every morning had some of the students, who believed in romance between two women, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively much to Asami's annoyance because for fuck's sake _She's Married!_

There was no way Korra could be asking her out now. Just no way. Not in front of a semi filled class, and not while she had someone at home waiting for her. Nope. Asami shook the thought away. She was asking her out as friends. Definitely as friends. It would be ridiculous to think of it any other way.

And yet. Asami couldn't. "Umm...Who else is going…" She asked, attempting to find a way out of the situation that would lead to nothing good -on her part-.

Korra's smile now completely dropped as if she were disappointed. Her eyebrows pulled together in a thoughtful frown as she came up with an answer. "Oh- ah. I kind of only asked you...so…" She chuckled awkwardly. "But! But! I could always invite...um...let's see...Kuvira...she's...nice…"

Asami bit her lip as she declined. Her excuse was lame, saying she had grading to do- to which her students booed and Korra shrugged.

"I get that. Some other time then. Don't make me beg Sato, or I'll order Kwong's and we'll just eat here!" Korra ended with a laugh- like she always does.

"Gotcha!" Asami nodded. "Enjoy your meal…"

Korra shrugged on it and said her goodbyes before leaving for her own class. It took Asami all but five seconds after she left to completely deflate.

 _She's married!_ She whined silently to herself. How unfair! If she wasn't already with someone it could've been like a date or something. Not that she'd only go out with Korra if it were a date- but...well...yeah that was it. She didn't trust herself not to do something completely inappropriate and, who knows, probably ruin their entire friendship...which at the moment she liked!

She liked seeing Korra not completely pissed at her. And She like Korra not realizing just how much she was checking out her muscles through her shirt. She couldn't spend an entire night alone with her. Plus was it even allowed to have dinner with a married woman who you were lusting after? Asami could only imagine accidentally forgetting Korra was taken and pulling her into that deep kiss she was yearning for. Korra would definitely hate her for that and she had no way of explaining it…

 _Oh you had something on your lip._

 _So you decided to lick it off? *Queue angry Korra*_

Asami groaned and didn't want to think about it anymore. When she looked back up it was to many disappointed eyes, which caused her to frown.

"What are you all looking at?" She questioned.

A particular boy in the front row grinned, "you're a heart breaker Ms. Sato!"

Asami felt her face go red. "I'm not! I'm just busy is all, it's none of your business anyways! Did you finish your assignment? Turn it in!"

"I'm just saying! She totally wants you!"

"We're not discussing this…"

-X-

It was pretty late to still be at school, even for Asami's standards, but she'd started grading and once she was focused she figured she'd might as well finish.

The sound of Korra's feet shuffling caused her to look up and smile at the sad woman before her. "You're pouting." Asami said jokingly. Korra broke into a small grin, but quickly got rid of it to continue her act. She looked at Asami with exaggerated puppy dog eyes and an extended lower lip, quivering.

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" Asami played along.

"I don't think Kuvira is gonna be as much fun as you would've been." Korra sobbed. "What do I gotta do Sato?"

Asami chuckled. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm too proud to beg, but I know how...I could get down on my knees…"

Korra began to lower herself to the ground, bending over and clasping her hands together. It was a rather compromising position that would have meant nothing if Asami wasn't such a pervert.

Asami noticeably brought her legs tighter together. The last thing she needed was Korra getting a glimpse for her underwear from where she was. Korra noticed, and grinned at it though she said nothing.

"Just to be clear...what are you begging for?" Korra sighed.

"A date maybe?" Asami reacted very loudly, her shock echoing throughout the quiet room.

"Wait- what?"

Korra shrugged, suddenly very serious. She stood, "You're not seeing anyone are you?"

"Wha- no- that's not-"

"Then, I'm asking you for a date. Please...I'm promise it'll be worth your time-

"Korra-"

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to push, it's just-" Asami shook her head quickly.

"No! No! No! I can't go out on a date with you are you crazy?" She nearly shouted. Korra's face went blank. It took her a long moment to process what Asami said, and when she finally did she laughed.

She laughed.

She fucking laughed.

Asami face-palmed at the entire situation. Korra made her life so difficult sometimes. How could a married woman ask her out? Did she have no sense of the morals Asami was desperately trying to hold on to here? How many people had she asked out since she's been married? Was Asami the first?

Suddenly Asami felt very sick. Sure it was kind of fine to quietly lust after her, but the other way around was just- gross. What kind of person cheats on their significant other?

Asami certainly hadn't pegged Korra that way but well...there it is.

"That's fine I guess…" Korra said casually, remaining her usual chill self. "I guess you are a bit out of my league…"

Asami frowned. "Is that really what you think it is?" She scoffed. "I can't believe you!"

Korra shrugged. "Well, that was a joke but...If you aren't interested...that's fine. I won't ask again. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

Asami stood, ready to smack her. "Really?! Of course I'm not interested! I thought you were a good person!"

"Okay, geez. All you had to say was no!"

"No, fuck you! What kind of person cheats on their partner?! Is that was this was? The coffee! The making me laugh! The friendship! Was that some ploy to make me your...mistress!"

Korra frowned deeply, taking a step back because angry Sato sorta scared her. "I- what?"

Asami growled. "For fucks sake! You're married Korra! You don't ask people on dates when you're married!"

Korra took a moment, glancing between the ring on her left finger and Asami. Then a wide smile spread across her face and for a moment Asami was sure she was going to hit her. Korra's laugh boomed throughout the room, and lasted until Asami was almost in tears and Korra almost peed herself.

"I-is t-that why y-y-you said no!" Korra managed somehow between laughs. She had tears rolling down her face now, and Asami was desperately wanting to throw her out.

"You think it's funny to cheat on someone? Really?"

Korra wiped her tears away as more came, she crackled between words, "Um...No...but...haha! I'm not married!" then another wave of laughter hit her. "IT'S A PURITY RING!" She shouted unable to do anything else.

Asami never felt as embarrassed as she did in that moment. There would be absolutely nothing that would equal this moment. Not accidentally tripping over her gown at high school graduation. Not getting so drunk she accidentally puked on her crush's sweater in college. Not that time she was caught kissing the daughter of her father's coworker. Nothing. Just absolutely nothing.

She shook, but she wasn't sure if it were out of anger or embarrassment. She could only imagine how red her face was. Slowly Korra's laughing came to end, and the woman stood up right and composed herself a little though she was still giggling.

"A what?"

"A purity ring." Korra said raising her left hand. "You know those abstinence things...Yeah. I took that oath my freshman year of high school and, just to prove how faithful I am, I haven't broken it!" She said with a chuckle. She shook her head. "Whatever, not the point! You thought I was married!" She snorted out some more laughter.

Asami didn't know whether to laugh with her or to sigh out of relief. "Well! You never said otherwise!"

"No...but I never said I was either…"

"That's misleading!"

"So are straight girls but that's why we ask questions."

"Ugh- I can't believe you! I just wasted how many months-"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Wait...You mean I could've asked you out sooner…" Asami blushed, realizing she had given herself away. "Well fuck. If I had known I wouldn't haven't wasted so much time either."

"It's that damn ring's fault."

"Hey don't hate on the ring!" Korra said grinning. "How about we make up for lost time? Hmm? Tomorrow night, I'll cook for you and we can eat at my place? What do you think?" Asami smiled, glancing down at that stupid ring on Korra's left hand.

"Well, you're not married so...why not."

Korra beamed, giggling like a little kid. "Great! You're gonna love it! You ever had water tribe food? I make the best seaweed noodles, not to brag or anything…"

"I can't wait- wait…" Asami's eyes widened as a realization hit her hard. She stared at Korra up and down before letting her mouth drop open. "You're a virgin!"

It wasn't meant to be mean or in a bad way or anything of the sort. It's just for the past few months she's had some _disgusting_ thoughts about Korra and to find out the other woman had never even had sex before added a whole new level of kink to her fantasies.

Korra shrugged as though it was nothing. "No big deal really. You'll just have to marry me to get into my pants. What? Is that the deal breaker?"

Asami snorted. "No...I just would have never thought so at all given your…" Asami eyed Korra's strong tomboyish build. She wore a pants suit to work most of the time, but underneath she very muscular, and sometimes when she moved her shirt stretched around the thick muscle around her back and arms. It made for very uncomfortable conversations on Asami's end. That plus her killer smile and natural ability to get along with everyone made it hard to imagine her as the type of person who wasn't getting some. She had to have put that to _some_ use when she was in college at least. What hot person who knows their hot wouldn't have?

Korra, apparently.

"My?" Korra smiled. "My what?"

Asami shook her head, frowning. "Your physique…"

"I'm too hot to be a virgin?" Korra laughed.

"No one said anything about you being hot!" Asami said darting her eyes back up to meet Korra's. "...but yes. It hard to think people don't throw themselves at you."

"Meh, it's easy to resist something you've never had. Plus, going to the gym really burns off all that frustration…"

Asami grinned to think about Korra viciously working out in order to kill whatever was stirring in her pants. "So you don't mast-"

"Hey! Watch it, Sato. These are at least third date questions you're asking here. Let's get through our first. Sound good?"

Asami raised her hands in surrender, "Alright, alright. Just so you know… This…" She said gesturing between the two of them. "Is going to be a lot of fun."

* * *

 **Hehe. I really wanna do a second part because this was a lot of fun to write. but who knows we'll see.**

 **I don't usually write things like this, so please leave me a comment letting me know how I did. :)**

 **Till next time *Flies away***


End file.
